Savin' Me
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The team is in the middle of a case but when they get too close the killer takes matters into their own hands. Now, Steve has to fight to keep one of his own alive.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's another story for y'all! This one is really special because it is officially my 100th story on fanfiction! So, why not celebrate by having a little Danny whump and Steve angst. Takes place in early season 2 when Kono is suspended and Lori hasn't joined the team yet. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

Danny parks the Camaro and climbs out of the car. He is returning from interviewing the wife of their victim. With Kono mixed up with IA Five-0 is short a man, so Danny did the interview by his self. Meanwhile, Steve went to talk to Max and Chin did some research on the computer.

With a tired sigh, Danny makes his way over to Kamekona's truck. It's nearing lunch time and Danny had texted Steve that he'd pick up lunch for the three of them on his way back. Danny's phone begins ringing and he looks at the ID. _Speaking of the Neanderthal_.

"Hey, I just got to Kamekona's," Danny says as a way of greeting.

"What'd the wife have to say?" Steve asks over the line.

"That her husband was a nice guy. She doesn't understand who'd want to hurt him," Danny replies as he approaches Kamekona. He gives Kamekona the order before Steve continues.

"Well, he was into something. Intentional or not. People aren't murdered for no reason. I mean the guy was shot in the chest," Steve responds and Danny sighs.

"You're preaching to…" Danny begins as he shifts his stance only to have pain explode in his shoulder. Danny drops the phone and falls to the ground with a thud. He can hear people screaming around him as well as Kamekona calling his name.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"You're preaching to…" Danny's voice sounds over the line. Steve waits but Danny doesn't continue. There is a thud and a clatter before the line goes dead.

"Danny? Danny?!" Steve calls out but a glance at his phone shows he is indeed no longer connected.

Steve calls Danny's phone but it only goes to voice mail. _Dammit Danny_ , Steve thinks before jumping out of his chair and striding out of his office.

"Steve?" Chin asks seeing the near panic on his boss's face.

"Chin call HPD. Send them to Kame's. Tell them we have an officer down," Steve hastily relays as he runs out the door.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Flippa, call 911," Kamekona orders as everyone around the truck is screaming and running for cover. Kamekona grabs a clean apron on his way out. One minute Danny is standing in front of him on the phone with McGarrett, the next he's on the ground bleeding.

"Danny!" Kamekona shouts as he moves over to the fallen detective.

Dropping to his knees, Kamekona wads the apron up and pushes it onto the bullet wound. Hearing a groan of pain emanate from his friend Kamekona utters words of encouragement. Flippa appears and Kamekona looks over at him.

"HPD is on their way," Flippa says with a look at Kamekona. Glancing around them Flippa continues. "I don't know. Ya think it's safe out here cuz?"

"We can't leave him. He'll bleed out," Kamekona replies and nods his head towards the phone on the ground. It's vibrating and the screen is lit up with Steve's name. "Answer that and put it on speaker."

Flippa moves over to the phone and pushes the answer button. Putting it on speaker Flippa sets the phone down next to his cousin.

"McGarrett," Kamekona answers the phone as he keeps the pressure on the wound.

"Kame, where's Danny? Is he okay?" Steve's worried voice sounds through the speaker.

"Right here. It doesn't look good Steve," Kamekona replies and he hears Steve curse. Sirens and tires squealing has Kamekona looking up. "HPD's here Steve."

"I'm not far. Two minutes," Steve says and tires squealing sound through the speakers.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"It doesn't look good Steve."

Kamekona's words echo around him as Steve pushes his truck to go faster. _Come on_ , Steve urges the large vehicle. Steve can feel the panic running through him and he tries his best to push it down. With hands gripping the steering wheel tight Steve takes a sharp turn onto the street Kamekona's shrimp truck is. The trucks tires squeal but Steve doesn't care.

With another squeal of the tires Steve slams the truck into park and jumps out. With his legs moving faster than they have in a long time Steve runs towards Kamekona's shrimp truck. Just as Steve nears the large mass of people and police officers, paramedics emerge from it. Steve jerks to a stop when he reaches the gurney they're pushing.

"Danny! Danno, I'm here buddy," Steve assures as he grabs Danny's hand and meets the paramedics hurried steps. His eyes drift to the bullet wound in Danny's chest. The gauze covering it is soaked in crimson. "God…"

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve braces his hands on the window sill and hangs his head between his locked arms. He takes a deep breath and curses the hitch in it. Hands gripping the ledge tight enough for knuckles to turn white, Steve knows it's the only thing keeping his hands from shaking.

"Steve!"

Steve's head pops up and he sees Chin running towards him. _Chin. Dammit, I forgot to call him_. Fear filled wide eyes meet Steve's panicked ones.

"Kamekona said Danny was shot?" Chin asks while searching Steve's face.

"Yeah. It… it was in the chest. He's in surgery," Steve stutters out before taking a quivering breath.

"I talked to Duke on the way here. He says they think it was a sniper," Chin explains and gently guides his boss to a chair where he nudges Steve to take a seat. Steve looks like he's about to collapse.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Steve asks realizing just now that he didn't even check the crime scene he was so worried about Danny. Steve looks over at Chin and sees him hesitate. "Chin?"

"Danny was the only one shot," Chin announces with a frown. "I had Duke tell HPD to scour the surrounding area for any signs of a sniper."

"Okay… all right… we need to get down there… we need to process…" Steve starts but his eyes drift towards the doors Danny disappeared behind.

" _You_ need to stay here for news on Danny. I'll go take care of the crime scene," Chin says with a squeeze of Steve's shoulder. Steve turns to face Chin to argue but Chin is already walking out the door.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Steve," a male voice says and Steve turns around and sees Dr. Kuai enter the waiting room.

"Alika, how's Danny?" Steve asks as he hurries over to Dr. Kuai's position. The doctor holds his hand up in a calming manner seeing the worry rolling off his friend in waves.

"He is fine. We got the bleeding to stop and closed the wound," Alika Kuai explains and Steve relaxes and runs a hand through his hair. "He's ready for visitors if you would like to see him."

"Yeah, thanks," Steve says with a nod of his head.

An hour later finds Steve pacing Danny's hospital room with his phone to his ear. Chin had called him with an update on the case as well as getting an update on Danny from Steve. Steve listens to Chin and glances over at Danny before responding.

"Okay, so we know for sure it was a sniper and the intended target was Danny. The question is why," Steve says as he watches his partner breathing in the slightly raised bed before him.

"My guess, it has something to do with the case we're working on right now. It seems pretty coincidental that someone from our or Danny's past would appear when we're on a case this big," Chin theorizes and Steve nods his head.

"That's what I'm thinking," Steve replies and runs a hand down his face. "Okay, so why only Danny. Why not come after all of us?"

"Maybe the sniper only knew about Danny," Chin offers and Steve begins searching his memory for someone that only met Danny.

"The wife," Steve suddenly says and turns around to look at Danny. "Danny is the only one who met the wife. What if she killed her husband, or had him killed, and when Danny came knocking on her door she spooked."

"And had Danny killed as well," Chin finishes and Steve moves into the hallway.

"Only whoever she hired wasn't successful," Steve adds in as his eyes begin searching the hallway.

"You don't think the sniper would come back to finish the job do you?" Chin asks and Steve turns back towards Danny's door.

"They tried killing a cop in broad daylight at one of the busiest locations on the island. Yeah, I think he would," Steve replies and runs a hand over his mouth as his eyes dart to his sleeping partner.

 **AN: Hope everyone has enjoyed this. Please send a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a quick chapter for ya!**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Mrs. Halloway! Five-0! Open up!" Chin shouts loud enough for anyone inside the house to hear. While Steve stayed with Danny, Chin made it his mission to bring Mrs. Halloway, the wife of their victim, in to Headquarters. Not hearing any answer inside, Chin knocks on the door once again and calls out to Mrs. Halloway.

After getting the same silence as the first time Chin looks over at HPD and nods his head. One of the officers kicks the door in and Chin leads the raid on the house. Fifteen minutes later and they come to the conclusion that Linda Halloway is no where in or around the house. Chin runs a hand through his hair and turns towards Lukela.

"What do you want us to do?" Lukela asks Chin who looks around them.

"Get CSI down here to process the scene. We need to find where she went and who she hired to kill her husband and try to kill Danny. Make it a priority; Danny isn't safe until we catch these guys," Chin orders before walking away and pulling out his phone. He needs to update Steve even if it means his boss is going to be upset about the results.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"What do you _mean_ she wasn't there?! Where the _hell_ is she Chin?!" Steve half growls half shouts into his phone.

"We're searching the house for any leads but as of right now we have nothing," Chin replies apologetically. He knows Steve's anger is just because he's worried. Chin is worried about Danny too.

"Then _get_ something Chin. The longer it takes us to get these guys the more time it gives them to come after Danny," Steve snaps into his phone before abruptly ending the call. He shoves his phone into his pocket and his hand makes a fist as he taps it on the wall, barely controlling his self enough to not punch a hole in it.

"You know it's not Chin's fault," a deep raspy voice says from behind Steve and he swivels around and looks at Danny's blue eyes.

"Danno, hey," Steve says with a relieved smile and swiftly moves over to the chair next to his partner's bed and takes a seat.

"You shouldn't be shouting at Chin. He's doing his best," Danny continues as if Steve said nothing. Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know."

"You should be out helping him. You don't have to be here," Danny says with a firm look at his best friend. Steve's eyes dart over to meet his.

"Actually, yeah I do. Halloway and her sniper friend might try coming after you again. Someone's got to be here to watch your back. Especially since you're bed-ridden," Steve replies with a serious expression. Danny sighs and looks out the window. He doesn't bother arguing with Steve; he's seen that expression before and under no uncertain terms is his partner going to budge in his decision.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Lieutenant Kelly?" Chin turns around to see one of the CSI officers holding out a piece of paper. Chin takes it and looks down at it. On it, one of the officers colored with a pencil to reveal the indents left behind from a piece of paper that was on top of it. The indents reveal a hotel name.

"Duke," Chin calls out and Duke Lukela quickly moves over to Chin who holds up the paper. "I got a hotel name. Let's hope she's there."

With that, Chin walks out of the house with Duke and HPD following after him. If Halloway is at the hotel then they can find out who she hired and where they might be staying. Or, the sniper is the one staying at the hotel. Either way, Chin is ready for them.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Stop it; you're being creepy."

Steve blinks and his vision clears. He had been watching Danny's chest as it smoothly rose up and down. He needs the assurance that his partner is safe and sound. Steve's eyes move up to Danny's face where the blond man is looking at him.

"What?" Steve asks not knowing what Danny is talking about.

"You insist on staying here. Fine. But under no circumstance will you be sitting in a corner watching me sleep. It's stalker-ish and it unnerves me," Danny rants out and Steve's brow furrows.

"I'm not sitting in a corner. And, unnerves?" Steve replies with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Close enough to a corner and yes. Unnerves. It's a word. Look it up," Danny counters with a roll of his eyes. Steve snorts and a small smile appears on his lips. He watches as Danny's eyes close for a moment before the shorter man's voice sounds in the room. "You hear from Chin yet?"

"No, nothing," Steve answers with a shake of his head.

"He probably doesn't want to deal with you while you're in guard dog mode," Danny grunts out with a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"What are you even talking about?" Steve says with a pinched brow.

"You're in guard dog mode. It happens every time ohana is in trouble. And you're irritable, stubborn, abrasive, snippy, and short-tempered when you're in guard dog mode," Danny explains after opening his eyes and looking at Steve.

"I'm sorry I care _Danny_. Next time I'll leave you to fend for yourself," Steve snaps out with a tense jaw.

"Point proven," Danny says with a smirk before shutting his eyes and sighing. Steve huffs and sits back in his seat with his arms crossed. His eyes inadvertently move to Danny's chest.

"Stop," Danny grumbles out.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Ready?" Chin asks Lukela as the two of them flank the hotel room door. They had arrived ten minutes earlier and talked to the receptionist at the front desk. They received the room number and a key for the door and quietly hurried their way up to the third floor. Now, Chin, Lukela and HPD, and SWAT are waiting to storm into the room.

"Your lead Chin," Lukela replies and Chin nods his head. Chin steps in front of the door and kicks it in. SWAT storms in after Chin and HPD follows after them.

"Freeze! Five-0!" Chin shouts as they enter the room. Linda Halloway drops her phone and raises her arms. The phone crashes to the floor and the screen cracks. Lukela moves forward and handcuffs Halloway who glares at Chin.

"Who did you hire to kill your husband? Who did you hire to go after Detective Williams?" Chin demands after storming over to her and glaring at her.

"How is Detective Williams?" Linda asks with a sneer and Chin's look darkens.

"Who did you hire?" Chin demands once again only to watch Halloway's lips curl up into an evil smirk.

"Something tells me he won't be doing too well," Halloway continues as if Chin said nothing. Chin nods at Lukela before storming off. He doesn't like what Mrs. Halloway is implying and needs to call Steve right away. He pulls out his phone and dials Steve's number before putting the device to his ear.

"Steve, hey, where are you?" Chin asks into the phone after Steve answers it.

"In Danny's room," Steve answers nonchalantly, "You find anything?"

"We got Halloway. She wouldn't give up the sniper. Steve, listen, I think…" Chin begins but Steve's shout echoes in his ear before there is a loud crash and and groan of pain. "Steve?!"

 **AN: Thanks for all the support! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

"Steve, hey, where are you?" Chin asks over the line after Steve answers the phone.

"In Danny's room," Steve answers nonchalantly, his eyes meeting Danny's and he puts the phone on speaker. "You find anything?"

"We got Halloway," Chin says through the speaker and Steve breathes out a sigh of relief. He leans back in his chair and glances out the window as Chin continues talking.

"She wouldn't give up the sniper." Steve scowls and his eyes meet Danny's before looking out the window again. This time, though, Steve sees a flash of light coming from the roof of building next door.

"Steve, listen, I think…" Chin begins but Steve begins moving before anyone realizes what's happening.

"Danny!" Steve shouts and he grabs Danny and yanks him off the bed. The partners crash to the floor as the hospital window shatters and a thud sounds as a bullet hits the pillow where Danny's head recently was. Danny groans in pain as he hits the floor but doesn't have time to think before Steve drags him towards the wall behind the end table. Steve peers around the corner of the end table and out the window. There is another flash of light before a gunshot is heard. Steve jerks his head back as a bullet hits the wall across from him. "Chin! We're taking fire here! We need back-up!"

"I'm on it Steve," Chin's voice sounds through the speaker before the call is disconnected from Chin's end.

"Is everything…?" a nurse asks as she appears in the doorway. A bullet hits the wall next to her and she let's out a scream.

"Get out of here!" Steve shouts with a wave of his hand and the nurse rushes away, quickly shutting the door so no bullets escape in to the rest of the hallway. A groan has Steve turning his attention to Danny.

"Danny? You okay?" Steve asks as he begins searching him for any injuries. A splotch of red on Danny's chest catches Steve's attention and he pulls the hospital gown away to see Danny's stitches have popped open. "Dammit."

"Tell me you can get this guy," Danny groans out as Steve sets him against the wall.

"All I got is my handgun Danny," Steve says before peering over the table only to dodge down as another bullet hits the top of it. Steve looks down at Danny and sees the grimace of pain on his face. "Stay here."

"Woah, woah. Wait. What are you doing?" Danny says hastily as his hand clambers and grasps Steve's shirt.

"I'm going to get to the window so I can get a better shot," Steve explains with a pat on Danny's shoulder.

"You said yourself. All you have is your handgun," Danny counters with a look at Steve.

"I can still hit him Danny. It just won't be as easy if I had a sniper rifle," Steve replies and moves to get up but is halted by Danny's hand still gripping his shirt.

"Be careful," Danny says and forces his self to let go. Steve nods his head and peers around the corner of the table again. Not seeing anything he hastily begins army crawling under the bed and to the wall. A gunshot sounds and a bullet hits the floor just narrowly missing hitting Steve. "Steve?"

"I'm good," Steve replies as he flattens his self against the wall and takes out his gun. He checks the clip and then replaces it. He takes a deep breath and peeks out the broken window. Placing where the sniper is, Steve pulls back. His eyes dart to Danny's hiding spot and then, he swiftly moves and lets off a couple shots towards the snipers position. Quickly darting back behind the wall, Steve misses being shot once again.

"Come on Chin, where are you?" Steve mutters to his self. Taking another deep breath, Steve steps out to let another few shots loose only to have bullets whiz by him. Steve lunges out of the way, landing on the floor with a grunt.

"Steve?" Danny's voice is heard but Steve doesn't answer as he hears shouting from outside. Shots are heard and Steve takes a chance to look out the window. "Steve?!"

Across the way, on the roof of the building, who Steve believes is Chin, is arresting a man. SWAT and HPD are surrounding the two of them and Steve grins in relief. Chin looks in his direction and salutes towards him which Steve returns.

"Steve!? Dammit!" Danny's angry voice sounds again and Steve turns around to see Danny crawling out from behind his hiding place.

"Dammit Danny. What are you doing? You don't even know if it's safe yet!" Steve exclaims as he runs to Danny's side and helps him up to his feet.

"Why the hell didn't you answer me you Neanderthal?" Danny grounds out with a glare at Steve as he helps the shorter man back into bed.

"Why? Were you worried about me?" Steve asks with a smirk and Danny grimaces as he shifts his position.

"What can I say? I'm used to having you around. Even though it means I get shot at every day of my life," Danny snarks back and Steve's smirk turns into a grin.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

EPILOGUE

"Alright, thanks Chin," Steve says into his phone as he takes a seat in one of the chairs in his backyard.

"Everything taken care of?" Danny asks from his spot in the opposite chair.

"Yeah. Paperwork's done and Halloway is going to jail," Steve replies with a sigh and leans back in his chair.

"Chin say why he didn't call about finding where Halloway was?" Danny asks with a glance at his partner. It was a question Steve had asked him after everything calmed down.

"Yeah. Said he didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure. Didn't want to bother me with another dead end," Steve replies with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Told you," Danny says with a look out at the ocean.

"Told me what?" Steve asks with a furrowed brow and a look at his partner.

"No one wants to deal with you when you're in guard dog mode," Danny answers with a smirk and a glance at Steve who just scowls in return.

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**


End file.
